Someday
by XanderB
Summary: If you've seen the music video to Nickelback's Someday music video you will get this story, with a few modifications.Song fic to Nickelback's Someday. Look for more stories on mediaminer or adultfanfiction under angel of innocence.


Someday  
HeeroxDuo

Warning: Lemon, yaoi, death, angst. The main characters do die but it is a happy ending.

I donot own GW, I wish I did.

songfic- Someday by Nickelback

_Lyrics_

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?weren't we able?see the signs that we missedto turn the tableswish you'd unclench your fistsunpack your suitcasethere's been too much of thisdon't think it's too late  
_

(Duo POV)

I threw the newspaper onto the little round cherrywood table in the diningroom. Spilling my full, untouched glass of milk over the table and floor. He was dead? How could he be? Heero was invincible wasn't he? Well at least I thought he was. Or maybe I was hoping he was. They didn't even call when the accident happened. I just found out this morning in the paper. A drunk driver had swerved and hit his jeep and he was pushed off the bridge's edge. They don't even know if it was the crash that killed him or if he drowned.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I carelessly shoved clothes into my dark blue suitcase. I picked up a silky burgandy button-up shirt. It was his. One of the one's I had boughten for him. Now he'd never wear it again. The thought caused more tears to pour down my already damp cheeks. I put the shirt to my face, crying into the soft, silky material. It still smelled like him.

I could no longer stand to be in this place. Our home. I couldn't stay here without him. This was the home we had shared... Only yesterday? Oh god, had it really only been yesterday? More tears overflowed from my reddened eyes as I slammed the suitcase shut. I was mad. Mad at the drunk who had killed my lover, mad at myself for not being there to save him, mad at Heero for not being invincible, and mad because mistress fate had fucked me over again. He'd made a promise to always be here with me and she'd made him break his promise. I was bound to be alone and unhappy forever.

"Why? Why did you have to take him away? Heero, why did you leave? How could you? You promised you never would, but you lied. Didn't you love me enough to stay?" I yelled at the empty apartment as if i was yelling to fate herself.

I stalked across the apartment towards the exit. Suitcase in one hand and hot tears blinding me. I didn't know where I was planning on running to, but I just had to get away. I wasn't sure I could take anymore loss. I didn't think I could keep living without my first and only lover. I couldn't just move on. I'd just found the ring he'd bought.

I'd found the silver ring on the table, in a small, black velvet box when I got home yesterday afternoon. I hadn't seen it that morning, I'd almost been late to university. I'd been rushing. But when I'd gotten home that afternoon, I slowed down and looked around. We'd talked about marriage before, but I never thought we ever would get married. He'd found a ring, a perfect ring. When I looked at it , I couldn't breathe. It had words etched into the inner surface of the shiny silver ring. 'Forever mine, Duo' that's what it had read. I'd slipped it on my finger and it had fit perfectly. He'd wanted to marry me and now we never would. I never even got to tell him yes.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. "Goodbye..." I whispered to the air.

I didn't notice as I walked through the spilt milk, leaving small footprints on my way out of our apartment. I looked back and more tears welled in my red eyes. I turned away and wrenched the door open before walking swiftly down the stairs to my 4x4. The tears were still pouring.

_Nothing's wrongas longyou know that someday I will'm gonna make it alright, but not right nowknow you're wondering when're the only one that knows that 'm gonna make it alright, but not right nowknow you're wondering when_

(Heero POV)

"Duo! Duo, wait!" I screamed as Duo turned away from me and began to pack his things. "Please Duo, don't leave" I called out as Duo's eyes overflowed with tears.

His violet eyes seemed to look right through me as he yelled, "Why? Why did you have to take him away? Heero, why did you leave? How could you? You promised you never would, but you lied. Didn't you love me enough to stay?" I couldn't understand. He turned towards the door.

"Duo! I didn't leave. I'm right here! Stop, please. Please Duo, wait!" I screamed. He turned back to me for a moment. I heard him whisper 'Goodbye' before he ran out the door. I followed him. I couldn't just let him leave. I loved him. How could I get him to realise that? Hadn't he gotten the ring? I looked back quickly to see that the velvet box was no longer sitting on the table.

"Duo! Wait! Please wait!" I pleaded as I tried to catch up to my upset lover. Why was this happening? Why was fate doing this to us? Just yesterday we had been happy, making love in the new dawn light. What had happened?

(Flashback)

"Good morning my love." I whispered into the perfect shell of one pink ear as Duo stirred in my arms.

"Good morning." He whispered back, yawning as he did. I smiled and kissed the nape of his neck. I suckled on a spot of the pale neck before blowing cool air over the wetness left by my tongue.

Duo shivered and I felt the millions of tiny bumps rise on his smooth skin. The result was always like this. I kissed his neck again and he turned toward me. I saw the familiar flame burning in the indigo depths of his eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his soft ones.

He melted into the kiss. Slowly I shifted to on top of his slim form. I felt gifted that Duo had chosen me. He had chosen me and trusted me enough to let me into his body and soul. I felt gifted and special everytime I made love to him, knowing he was only mine and his body was only shared with me.

I reached to the nightstand and retrieved a round tube of strawberry scented lubricant. Duo moaned softly and arched as I wound a trail down his chest and abdomen with my tongue before blowing cool breath over the wet flesh.

I trailed my fingers very lightly down his milky thighs, making him shiver and whimper as he arched into my touch. I grasped the tube in my left hand as I popped the cap and coated three fingers on my right hand with the sweet-smelling gel. I set the tube aside and continued with my ministrations.

I traced one lubed digit around the very tight entrance. Duo still felt like a virgin. He always did, even though we'd made love a hundred times. He was always so tight and innocence rolled off of him. He may not have been innocent anywhere else, but here with me, he was an angel.

I pressed another digit into the tight channel. Duo whimpered, pressing himself harder against my intruding fingers. "Shh" I whispered as I let the third and final digit slip inside to join the others. I continued to torture my beautiful lover.

"P-Please Heero. I n-need youn-now." He said, panting as I thrust my fingers in and out of his tight body slowly, but semi-forcefully. At his plead, I slowly removed my fingers from the heat enveloping them and coated my erection with more of the gel.

I gently pushed myself forward after positioning the head of my shaft at Duo's still tight entrance. Duo cried out and arched slightly from the pain of my entrance. I stilled his movements and continued with my slow entry. He whimpered as I slipped further in and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Tears rolled slowly down his aroused pink cheeks. I frowned, this was another thing that always happened when we made love. Duo always cried. Even if I spent hours prepping him and tons of lube, he still cried when I entered him. I didn't like hurting him and often offered to bottom instead, but Duo never wanted to switch. I preffered top, but I would have bottomed if he'd asked.

"MmhmmHeero, more please" He moaned after a few moments. I felt his nails begin to dig into my back. Knowing the pain had subsided, I pulled out to the tip and thrust myself completely back in. Duo's nails cut into the tender skin and I moaned, half pleasure, half pain.

Making long claw marks down my back as he screamed in bliss, Duo told me over and over again that he loved me and that I could never leave him. I, in turn promised never to leave and that I would love him for eternity. I kissed him passionately. We climaxed soon after and collapsed atop the sheets, letting the cool breeze from the open windows rush over our sweating forms. Duo soon fell asleep again. I kissed his soft shoulder. "I love you." I whispered.

I got up and showered before getting ready for another day of boring desk work. I shook my head in annoyance at the thought. I hated desk work.

I placed the little, black velvet box containing the silver wedding band on the kitchen table with a red rose next to it. I hoped Duo would understand the message I was trying to get across. I blew a kiss at the bedroom doorway and walked out of the house.

(End Flashback)

_Well I'd hoped that since we're here anywaycould end up sayingwe've always needed to saywe could end up stayingthe stories bleed out like thislike a paperback novel's rewrite and ending that fitsof a hollywood horror  
_

(Duo POV)

I threw the suitcase in the backseat of my 4X4 and jumped in the driver's seat. I pushed the key into the ignition and put the SUV into drive. The silver ring twinkled on my finger as I turned the steeringwheel. Tears blurred my vision as I pulled away from the curb and drove away.

I pushed my foot harder onto the gas pedal, not even registering how fast I was approaching a yellow light. The light turned red before I had even reached the corner. I didn't have time to feel pain as the semi collided with my side of the 4X4 and I was flung into oblivion. I hadn't even remembered to wear a seatbelt.

Nothing's wrongas longyou know that someday I will'm gonna make it alright, but not right nowknow you're wondering when're the only one that knows that 'm gonna make it alright, but not right nowknow you're wondering when

(Heero POV)

I ran out into the street in time to see Duo drive away. I chased after the black SUV, but as it turned a corner, I fell behind.

When I rounded the corner after the 4X4, I watched in horror as a huge transport truck collided with Duo's blazer. I screamed, tears already starting to well up in my dark blue eyes.

I already knew Duo didn't survive. He couldn't have. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and the semi had hit his side of the blazer with such force, survival would have been impossible. The transport had demolished Duo's 4X4.

I watched as tons of people ran out into the street to try and help if they could, but I knew that no help would be needed.

I raked my fingers through my tousled brown hair as tears poured down my cheeks. Duo was dead!

I looked back to the scene. Police and ambulance, probably even fire truck sirens sounded somewhere off in the distance, but I paid no attention. My eyes were focused on the long-haired beauty walking slowly towards me in a bright mist of light.. The light around Duo's form dimmed and he looked up at me. He smiled and it was like the sun was rising all over again. He ran to me.

He hugged me tightly as tears bled silently from both our eyes'. I kissed him passionately as the mist began to envelope us again. We twined our fingers and our matching silver bands twinkling as we faded into the cool breeze.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?weren't we able?see the signs that we missedto turn the tablesthe stories bleed out like thislike a paperback novel's rewrite and ending that fitsof a hollywood horror  
_

Somewhere in a large, tree-filled cemetary, three solitary figures stood admiring the grave they stood before. The grave carved of ivory into two beautiful angels holding each other. Symbolising that the lovers would always be together in life and in death.

Quatre knelt in front of the grave, Trowa and Chang stood close behind him. He placed two single roses, one white, one black tied together with a red ribbon between the angels' bodies.

Tears silently trailed damp paths down all three boys' cheeks as they mourned the loss of their loved ones. "Goodbye my eternal friends. Hope you are together wherever you are."Trowa spoke softly as he hugged his sobbing lover in his arms. Quatre could not speak. He didn't know what to say.

"Farewell Duo, Heero. You will always be brothers to me. I will honor your deaths as long as I live."Chang said as he bent and kissed the joined hands of the ivory memorial. "Someday we will meet again. Goodbye" He trailed off as he straightened up.

The three left, with no more words to say. Sadness not in their hearts, but hope instead. Hope to meet their friends once again someday.

Nothing's wrongas longyou know that someday I will'm gonna make it alright, but not right nowknow you're wondering when're the only one that knows that 'm gonna make it alright, but not right nowknow you're wondering when

Owari

Hope you liked it guys. There will be more stories to come soon as well I promise. Both GW and FF8. See ya.

Angel Of Innocence


End file.
